Knight
The Knight Mage is Playable and Recruitable type of mage. In Game Description: Through equip different gears to fight different enemies, has tha best defensive skill Knight Mages are Pretty Fierce Tanks, They can hold themselves in a Fight, there Far Stronger than the Heroes of the Knight, but if you choose this Hero may lift your spirits or Even Heal them. Talent Level Expertise HP Mastery Unlocks at Level 1 Increases Hit points by 50 Talent Description: Increase HP Parry Mastery Unlocks at Level 20 Parry increase by 10 Talent Description: Defense attacks with Armor Defense Mastery Unlocks at Level 40 Defense increase by 2 Talent Description: Unmatched Defense Damage Reduction Mastery ''' Unlocks at Level 40 (Main Only and Pantherr Lily) Damage Reduction increases (8%) Talent Description: Strong Body, injuries won't be serious. '''Vip Expertise Block Attack Unlocks at Vip1 50% chance on block (Parry), attack enemy 1 more time Inspiration Unlocks at Vip3 30% chance after dodge, increase casting points by 30 Shadow Reflection Unlocks at Vip5 Trigger when battle starts, All Dodge Rating increase by 10%, Last until battle ends. . . Achivement Expertise Exorise Unlocks when Becoming Rank S 20% chance on use Ultimate, Personal remove all Debuffs (anything that hurts you) Holy Light Currently Unavailable 20% chance on use Ultimate, Personal immune all Debuffs in next 3 rounds Magic spells Normal spells Fire Lord Armor Rank Required:None Required Level:None Required Element Level:Earth Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:192 Description:Equip Fire Lord armor to attack single target Flying Armor Rank Required:E Required Level:10 Required Element Level:Earth Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:192 Description:Equip Flying Armor to attack single target Inferno Armor Rank Required:D Required Level:20 Required Element Level:Earth Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:258 Description:Equip Inferno Armor to attack single Target Elastic Robe Rank Required:C Required Level:40 Required Element Level:Earth Element level 2 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:627 Description:Equip Elastic Robe to Attack Single Target Thunder Lord Armor Rank Required:B Required Level:40 Required Element Level:Earth Element level 2 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:627 Description:Equip Thunder Lord Armor to Attack enemy's Forward Triangle Trident Armor Rank Required:A Required Level:50 Required Element Level:Earth Element level 3 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage:928 Description:Equip Trident Armor to Attack Enemy's rear Triangle Ultimate spells Titania Armor Rank Required:D Required Level:20 Required Element Level: Earth Element level 1 Enhance Level:1 Current Damage: 374 Description:The Knight ultimate,Equip Titania armor to attack all enemy Black Feather Armor Rank Required:4 Stars Rank A Mage Required Level:60 Required Element Level: Earth Element level 4 Enhance level:10 Current Damage:??? Obtain at: Tower of Paradise 5-7 Description: Equip Black Feather armor to attack all enemy. Edolas Runes Recovery Rune'' ''(Buyable for 5 Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Defence Bonus +1% Rune Description: rune base attributes: recover 4% total HP, last 1 round knight use only 'Damage Reflection Rune '(Buyable For 25 Runeshards) Rune Bonus: Defence Bonus +1% Rune Description: Rune base attribute: reflect 8% damage back to enemy. last 2 rounds, knight use only Recruitable characters (sorted by name) * Demon Mira * Elfman * Elza * Freed * Ikamaru * Sho * Sugerboy * Ultear Category:Type of Mages Category:Knight